


What does it feel like to be normal?

by Julmust123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Beacuse im too lazy to do the research, Bisexual Remus Lupin, But not a real illness, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Might Add More Tags In The Future, Peter is a good person, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sick Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Texting, backround jilly, backround marlene/dorcas, just a little, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julmust123/pseuds/Julmust123
Summary: Remus Lupin - A sick boy who has never experienced life.Sirius Black - A rebelling teenager who hides behind a mask of confidence.Both of them have problems. Both of them wanting to escape reality for a while. What happens when Sirius one day accidentally texts the wrong number? Will the two boys be able to help each other? And how are they going to not fall in love along the way?Okay, I suck at summaries. It's basically just a texting fic, because I love them :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. ABORT MISSION!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!
> 
> Hi :) Just wanted to let you guys know that english isn't my first language. I'm actually from Sweden. If you see any errors, do not hesitate to let me know. I'm also not that experienced when it comes to writing. So, feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Also, Remus is, in in this fic, sick. It's not a real illnes, since a) I feel uncomfortable writing about something that I don't really know anything about, and I don't want to be disprespectful, and b) I'm too lazy to do research.
> 
> Sirius is bold  
> Remus is italics
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

October 4th, friday

(17:23) **ABORT MISSION!!!! MINNIE IS COMING! I repeat: MINNIE IS COMING!!!!!!!!**

(17:24) _Ehm, I think you have the wrong number._

(17:24) **THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE PRONGS!!! THE MISSION IS IN DANGER!!!**

(17:24) **Oh wait, she walked away**

(17:24) **False alarm**

(17:25) _Well, that’s good. Doesn’t change the fact that I am not ‘Prongs’, nor do I know anything about a mission._

(17:25) **So, what you’re saying is that you’re not prongs?**

(17:26) _Correct_.

(17:27) **Oh**

(17:27) **I guess I forgot the number**

(17:27) **You see, I just bought a new phone, and I thought I had memorised prongs number**

(17:27) **Like, I spend 20 whole seconds doing nothing but rambling the number again, and again**

(17:28) **Like, that should have been enough**

(17:28) _I think it takes a little more time than 20 seconds to memorise something._

(17:29) **You say that, but you have no idea how smart, and clever and brilliant and gorgeous and handsome and just how awesome I am**

(17:29) **20 seconds is like a stretch for how much time I should need**

(17:30) _And yet, here we are._

(17:31) **Ouch, you wound me random-person-that-I-accidentally-texted (｡•́︿•̀｡)**

(17:31) _Well, I believe that’s your problem, not mine. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

(17:32) **Okey, listen here you little shit**

(17:32) **Fuck, Minnie has spotted me**

(17:32) **Oh no, she’s coming my way**

(17:32) **No minnie pleashghhviuw**

(17:34) _I’m guessing Minne took your phone. Serves you right._

(17:39) _Good luck with your mission I guess._  
  


(18:40) **We got detention.**

(18:40) **And now prongs and wormy are mad at me, saying it’s my fault!**

(18:40) **If anything it’s //your// fault** **ಠ_ಠ**

(18:43) _How is it my fault you got detention?_

(18:43) _Also, I don't want to be rude, but why are you texting me?_

(18:43) **You were distracting me when I was supposed to look out for any professors**

(18:44) **And I'm texting you to let you know that it is your fault that I now have detention for a whole week**

(18:44) _Ah, of course why didn't I think of that? I truly don't know what I would have done, had you not informed me of your tragic fate in detention._

(18:45) _And isn’t it your responsibility to not get distracted? And how old are you really? Detentions and professors? And Prongs and Wormy, that’s some pretty lame nicknames._

(18:46) **Wow, so much sarcasm from one person**

(18:47) **It was not my fault that you kept replying, and I’m not a child if that’s what you’re asking. And our nicknames are totally cool. You see, we, the marauders, are the coolest people in this school**

(18:47) _It kinda is your fault that you kept replying. You could just have ignored me._

_(18:48) Aslo, 1. The Marauders, really? You named your friend group? And to //that//? 2. You say that you are the coolest people in your school, like that is some kind of achievement. But in reality, you’re just competing with a bunch of 13 year olds._

(18:48) **Hey! The marauders are totally punk rock (but mostly me, I’m actually so punk rock) and there's not only 13 y/o children here**

(18:48) **And it’s impolite to ignore people**

(18:49) _Oh, I’m sorry. Have I offended your 14 year old soul? Should I send you some chocolate?_

(18:49) _Actually, no, I take that back. You do not joke about the holy thing that is chocolate._

(18:50) **As I have previously informed you, I am not a child. I am very much a rebelling teenager**

(18:50) **I’m guessing you like chocolate, then?**

(18:50) _It is the only reason I still bother with life._

(18:51) _I just realized something_

(18:51) _What were you doing in school at 5pm?_

(18:51) **Oh, I go to a boarding school, so I never really leave school grounds**

(18:52) _Of course you go to a boarding school. And I thought you couldn't get any more stuck up than you already were._

(18:52) **Hey! What do you mean stuck up :( I'm punk rock**

(18:52) **I thought we already established this**

(18:52) _Sure, whatever you say_

(18:52) **_( ɵ̥̥ ˑ̫ ɵ̥̥)_**

(18:53) _( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ )_

(18:53) **ARE YOU ENJOYING MY MISERY??**

(18:53) _Yes. I do, in fact, find satisfaction in your so-called 'misery'._

(18:53) **HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!**

(18:54) **WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!**

(18:54) _Has anyone ever told you that you’re at drama queen?_

(18:54) **HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN, I AM PUNK ROCK!**

(18:55) _The fact that you’re typing in all caps right now tells me a different story._

(18:55) **Hey! What have I ever done to deserve this kind of treatment?**

(18:55) _I don’t know. This is just how I treat all random strangers that accidentally texts me._

(18:55) _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

(18:55) **Has anyone ever told you that you are a sarcastic little shit?**

(18:56) _Maybe once or twice._

(18:56) _I gotta go now, my aunt wants to talk to me._

(18:56) **Oh, well, I’ll text you later then**

(18:56) **Bye**  
  


October 5th, saturday

(am)

(01:07) **Did you know that in the 1800’s they sold ketchup as medicine?**

(01:10) _Why are you texting me at 1 am?_ (01:10) _About fucking ketchup._

(01:10) _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

(01:10) **Hey! No need to be so rude, I just wanted to share this interesting fact with you**

(01:11) _Why me?_

(01:11) _Don’t you have friends you can bother?_

(01:11) _You know, Prongs and wormtail?_

(01:11) **I already told them, but they just told me ‘shut up’ and ‘for fuck’s sake Pads, it’s 1 am in the morning’**

(01:12) _And you thought I, a complete stranger, would appreciate this weird fact more than them?_

(01:12) **Yes!**

(01:12) **So, did you?**

(01:12) _Have I not been clear enough?_

(01:13) **No, not really**

(01:13) **All you’ve been doing is swearing and being rude**

(01:13) _And those are not signs that should tell you that I did not, in fact, appreciate your weird fact?_

(01:13) **Hmm, now that you put it that way…**

(01:14) _Okay, I’m done with this._

(01:14) _I’m going back to sleep._

(01:14) **Oh, okay**

(01:15) **Sweet dreams** **（*＾3＾）**

(01:15) _Yeah, whatever_

(01:23) _Sweet dreams Drama queen_

(09:10) **Aaaw, I didn’t know you cared**

(09:10) **（♥￫ｏ￩♥）**

(09:11) _Ugh, it’s too early for this._

(09:11) **It’s not???even that???early???**

(09:11) _I’m not a human being until at least after 11 am._

(09:11) _And, wow, would you look at that._

(09:11) _It is currently 9 am, so I believe I will go back to sleep now, thank you very much._

(09:12) **Oh, wow**

(09:12) **Remind me to never get on your bad side when you’re tired**

(09:15) **Person** **t-that-I-accidentally-texted?**

(09:16) **Are you there**

(09:17) **Oi!**

(09:17) **Did you go back to sleep?**

(09:24) **You went back to sleep in the middle of our conversation**

(09:24) **That’s rude**

  
  


(11:28) _You wanna talk about rude?_

(11:28) _How about we discuss how you woke me up at 1 am in the fucking morning to share some weird facts about ketchup._

(11:28) _That’s rude._

(11:30) **To be fair**

(11:30) **It was a really interesting fact about ketchup**

(11:30) _You’re really annoying, did you know that?_

(11:30) **Yeah, I hear that a lot**

(11:31) **Especially from my dickhead parents who might have screamed it in my face a few times or so**

(11:31) _Wait, are you serious?_

(11:31) **Yeah**

(11:31) **I got stuck with really abusive birth-givers**

(11:31) **And they got stuck with a “disgrace to the family name and everything that it stands for”**

(11:32) **Hah! Jokes on them**

(11:32) **Like I’d ever want to be a part of their fucking predjudiced shit**

(11:39) **Sorry, I didn’t mean to start ranting**

(11:39) **I probably scared you off**

(11:40) _No!_

(11:40) _You didn’t scare me off_

(11:40) _The nurses won’t fucking leave me alone_

(11:40) _But let me tell you now:_

(11:40) _Those people have no right to say that to you_

(11:40) _If they can’t accept you for who you are, then that’s thier fucking problem_

(11:41) _Don’t let them affect you_

(11:41) _Don’t let them change you_

(11:41) _You are valid just as you are_

(11:43) **Oh**

(11:43) **Wow**

(11:43) **You sound just like James**

(11:44) _I’m sorry_

(11:44) _I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries_

(11:44) **No no**

(11:44) **It’s fine**

(11:44) **Sometimes it’s good for me to hear all of that**

(11:44) **Even if it came from a total stranger**

(11:45) **And it’s honestly fine now**

(11:45) **I got disowned like three years ago**

(11:45) **And now I’m living with James**

(11:45) **And I’m happier than I ever was with those dickheads**

(11:46) _That’s really good_

(11:46) _I’m glad you got away from them and now live with people who cares for you_

(11:46) **Yeah, me too**

(11:48) **Oh, and btw**

(11:48) **What did you mean when you said the nurses won’t stop bothering you?**

(11:48) _Yeah, wrote that, didn’t I?_

(11:48) **You did**

(11:49) _Well, I’m currently in the hospital._

(11:49) _And so naturally there are nurses here._

(11:49) **Okay**

(11:50) **Why are you in the hospital?**

(11:50) **If you don’t mind me asking**

(11:51) _Eh, I’d rather not talk about that_

(11:51) **Of course**

(11:51) **That’s totally fine**

(11:51) **No pressure**

(11:51) **After all, we haven't even known each other for 24h yet, haha**

(11:52) _I just realized that I have nothing to call you._

(11:52) _Do you also have a ridickulous nickname, like Prongs and Wormtail?_

(11:52) **I sure do!**

(11:52) **They call me padfoot**

(11:53) **┗(^o^ )┓**

(11:53) _I’m nor even going to ask._

(11:53) **Yeah, you probably shouldn’t**

(11:54) _I’m sorry, but the nurses are starting to get really pissed._

(11:54) _Imma have to go_

(11:54) _It was good talking to you Padfoot_

(11:54) **I hope the nurses won’t kill you**

(11:55) **And it was good to talk to you too**

(12:00) **Hey!**

(12:00) **You never told me a name!**

(12:00) **What am I supposed to call you?!**

(17:26) _Moony_

(17:26) **Moony?**

(17:26) **Do you also have a weird nickname?**

(17:28) _Yes, that’s what my friend calls me._

(17:28) **Well, then**

(17:28) **Moony it is**

(23:07) **Moony, Im boooooooooooreeeeeedddd**

(23:07) **Pay attention to meeeeeeee**

(23:07) **Mooooonyyyyyy**

(23:07) **Moony moony**

(23:07) **Moon of my life**

(23:08) **Moonshine**

(23:12) _Moonshine, really?_

(23:12) **Mooony!!**

(23:12) **Your here!!**

(23:13) _You’re*_

(23:13) **Nerd**

(23:13) **But really, Im bored out of my mind**

(23:14) **Entertain me**

(23:14) _Why don’t you ever hang out with your friends?_

(23:14) **I would, but they have all abandoned me (っ◞‸◟c)**

(23:14) _Abandoned you?_

(23:14) _That sounds harsh._

(23:14) _What did you do?_

(23:15) **Nothing!** **  
**

(23:15) **But apparently they find sleep more important than me**

(23:15) **Traitors**

(23:16) So, instead you decide to terrorise the person you met, like literally a day ago.

(23:16) **Yes.**

(23:16) _Oh, wow_

(23:16) **Now, entertain meeeeeeeeeee**

(23: 17) _What do you want to do?_

(23:17) **Hmmmmmmmmmmm**

(23:17) _Didn’t think about that, did you?_

(23:17) **Oh, shut up**

(23:19) **Let’s play 20 questions**

(23:19) _Is that the best you can come up with?_

(23:19) **Yes, now ask a question**

(23:19) _Okay, that’s not fair._

(23:19) _You just put me on the spot._

(23:20) **Oh, stop whining and ask a question already**

(23:20) _Uh…_

(23:22) _1\. How old are you?_

(23:22) _I_ _h_ _ave been wanting to ask that since you mentioned you go to boarding school._

(23:22) **I just turned 18**

(23:22) **This is my last year at the boarding school**

(23:23) _Oh, I thought you were much younger._

(23: 23) _Your behavior kind of suggested it._

(23:23) **Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!**

(23:23) _Don’t worry your pretty little head about it._

(23:23) **You think Im pretty? :D**

(23:24) _I literally don’t know what you look like._

(23:24) _It’s just an expression._

(23:24) **For your information, Im very pretty**

(23:24) _Never said you weren’t_

(23:25) **_(つ ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )つ_ **

(23:25) _I’m just going to ignore that._

(23:25) _Now, your turn to ask a question._

(23:26) **Okey, Imma be a lazy bitch and just steal your question**

****(23:26) **But to be fair, I actually want to know**

(23:26) _*Sigh* I’m also 18._

(23:26) **Wait, really?!**

(23:27) _Yes, stop acting like it’s some kind of miracle._

(23:27) _2\. What’s your favorite subject in school?_

(23:27) **Oooh, art, without a doubt**

(23:27) _You like to draw then?_

(23:28) **Yep**

(23:28) **And I’ll let you in on a little secret**

(23:28) I’ **m really good at it**

(23:28) **;)**

(23:29) _Okay, good to know_

(23:29) _I only have time for one more, cause I’m getting really tired and should at least try to sleep._

(23:29) **Oh, okay**

(23:29) **Ehmmmm**

(23:30) **2\. What pronoun do you use?**

(23:30) **Cause I just realized that I don’t know.**

(23:30) _He/him_

(23:30) **Nice**

(23:31) **I’m also he/him, for your information**

(23:31) _Good to know, I guess?_

(23:31) _Anyhow, goodnight._

(23:31) **Goodnight moonshine <3**

(23:32) _Did you just send me a heart?_

(23:32) **Yes.**

(23:32( _I’m not even going to say anything._

(23:33) **:)**


	2. Mango or Pumkin pie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius get to know each other a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So this is chapter two, I hope yoi like it <3 As always, feel free to point out if I have made any misstakes. Also, thank you for all of the kudos. I fully expected that no one was going to read this, so seeing that people have read it, and liked it, makes me very happy.
> 
> I don't know how fast the uppdates are going to be. School starts again on monday, so I might be a bit preoccupied. Althogh, I am going to have home studies (I learned today), so I might have a little more free time than I usually have.
> 
> Also, I forgot to add the tag: alternate universe - no magic, but it should ne there now. There will be no magic in this fic.
> 
> Sirius is Bold
> 
> Remus is Italics

October 6th, sunday

(08:45)  **Good morning mooncakes :D**

(08:45)  **Hope you slept well**

(08:45)  **< 3**

(08:45)  **Oh, wait**

(08:45)  **It’s not 11 am yet**

(08:46)  ***sigh* guess Imma have to wait then**

(08:46)  **Oorrrrrr**

(08:46)  **I could just spam you in the hope that you have notifications on**

(08:46)  **Yeah, Imma do that**

(08:46)  **Mooony**

**** (08:47)  **Mooney mooony**

(08:47)  **Moonykins**

(08:47)  **Moonlight**

(08:47)  _ For fucks sake _

(08:47)  **It worked!**

(08:48)  **Oh, moony!**

(08:48)  **Rescue me from prongs!**

(08:48)  **He’s trying to make me drink some healthy smoothie shit, keeps saying that it’s good for me, but I’m not buying it!**

(08:48)  **No no, I know that nothing that smells like that can be good for my perfect body**

(08:49)  **I refuse to drink that devil smoothie**

(08:49)  **But Prongs won’t listen to me**

(08:49)  **Moony?**

(08:49)  **Are you there?**

(08:50)  **Did you go back to sleep?**

(08:50)  **I think you went back to sleep**

(08:50)  **(; ⌣_⌣)**

(08:50)  **That’s rude**

(08:50)  **You have wounded my extremely fragile heart, you soulless monster**

(08:51)  **You’re not even reading this**

(08:52) **（´＿｀）**

(11:19)  _ What happened to that lenny face? _

(11:19)  _ It looks so weird. _

(11:20)  **Oh, now his highness have time to answer, huh**

(11:20)  _ Well, I did tell you yesterday that before 11 am, I’m not alive. _

(11:20)  _ It’s your fault you got your hopes up. _

(11:20)  **Wow, you really are heartless**

(11:21)  _ And you are a drama queen. _

(11:21)  **And there you go spreading lies again!**

(11:21)  _ How can you have so much energy? _

(11:21)  _ And what the fuck were you doing at 8 am on a sunday? _

(11:22)  **Having too much energy is one of my many talents**

(11:22)  **And I always wake up early on weekends**

(11:22)  **Prongs forces me to go running with him**

(11:22)  _ Prongs is evil. _

(11:23) **I** **told him you said that, and now he looks really offended**

(11:23)  _ Well, I speak nothing but the truth. _

(11:23)  **Lmao**

(11:24)  _ Did you end up drinking the ‘devil smoothie’? _

(11:24)  **Nope :D**

(11:24)  **Prongs gave up and drank it himself**

(11:24)  **And speaking of Prongs, he is demanding my full attention**

(11:25)  **I’ll text you later**

(11:25)  _ Alright _

(11:25)  _ Hope he doesn’t try to poison you again _

(11:27)  **If you don’t hear from me in a day, assume I have been poisoned**

(11:27)  **Or maybe been imprisoned for murder**

(11:27)  **Depends on which one of us have the strongest will**

(13:39)  _ Can we not talk about prison? _

(13:39)  _ It’s just _

(13:39)  _ It’s kind of a touchy subject for me. _

(14:01)  **Oh, sorry**

(14:01)  **I didn’t know**

(14:01)  **Of course, I’ll try not to mention it**

(14:02)  _ It’s fine, you couldn't know _

(14:02)  **It’s your time to ask a question**

(14:02)  _ What? _

(14:02)  **Twenty questions**

(14:03)  **We started yesterday, but we never finished**

(14:03)  _ Oh, are we still doing that? _

(14:03)  **Yep**

(14:03)  **You’re on your third question**

(14:04)  _ Uh _

(14:05)  _ 3\. What’s your favorite color? _

(14:05)  _ And before you say it, I know that question sucks. _

(14:05)  **Purple**

(14:06)  **Most people would think that it’s black, since that’s the only color I wear, but I like purple**

(14:06)  **But yeah, it is a pretty lame question**

(14:06)  _ Shut up _

(14:06)  _ Your turn _

(14:08)  **3\. Do you have a hobby?**

(14:08)  _ That’s also a pretty bad one _

(14:08)  **Shut it**

(14:08)  **I’m amazing**

**** (14:09)  **Now answer the question dickhead**

(14:09)  _ Hey! That was uncalled for. _

(14:09)  _ But I guess I don’t really have a hobby. _

(14:09)  _ I hate everything where you have to move. _

(14:09)  _ I like to read, I suppose. _

(14:10)  **You like to read?**

(14:10)  **You really are a nerd!**

(14:10)  _ Oh, fuck off. _

(14:10)  **No no**

(14:10)  **It’s cute**

(14:11)  _ Cute? _

(14:11)  **Yeah**

(14:11)  **I just have this picture in my head**

(14:12)  **A guy in an oversized hoodie sitting in front of a fireplace, with tea standing beside him, and a book in his lap**

(14:12)  _ That’s actually disturbingly accurate. _

(14:13)  **Wait, really?**

(14:13)  **I’m really good at judging characters it seems**

(14:13)  **Just another thing that I excel at**

(14:14)  _ I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with an ego quite as large as yours. _

(14:14)  **Oh, you haven’t met Prongs**

(14:14)  _ What, is he even worse than you? _

(14:15)  **Ten times worse**

(14:15)  _ Oh my _

(14:15)  **Still love him though**

(14:15)  **Anyway,**

(14:16)  **I have to go**

(14:16)  **Gotta eat lunch, ya know?**

(14:16)  _ Of course, of course _

(14:16)  **Bye!**

(15:48)  _ Hey, Padfoot? _

(15:48)  _ Are you there? _

(15:49)  **Oh my god!!**

(15:49)  **I cannot believe this**

(15:49)  **I never thought the day would come when Moony messages me first!**

(15:49)  **This is such a special moment**

(15:49)  **You have made me proud**

(15:50)  _ You’re ridiculous _

(15:50)  **Thank you, thank you**

(15:50)  **Did you need anything?**

(15:50)  _ No, not really. _

(15:51)  _ I guess I was just feeling a little lonely. _

(15:51)  **Oh, well, lucky for you**

(15:51)  **I am very entertaining**

(15:51)  **Oh! Let me tell you about that one time Prongs, Wormtal and I flooded the entire third floor**

(15:51)  _ Eh,,,, okay. _

(15:53)  **So, we were like twelve, and we were just joking around a little, as you do. Then, we got the brilliant idea to flood a toilet. But that wasn’t grand enough for the biggest pranksters in the history of our school. So, Prongs (a well known genius) had the fantastic suggestion that we, instead of just flooding one toilet, flood all toilets. And while Wormy and I thought that was just a brilliant idea, we were also a bit more realistic than Prongs. So, in the end we decided to target the third floor. And so when night came, we snuck out of our domitys and executed our plan flawlessly.**

(15:54)  **Poor Mcgoogoo had quite the shock the morning after. She was,,, how should I put it? Not very pleased. And because we, The Marauders, had a reputation for being pranksters, we were the ones the teachers suspected.**

(15:55)  **In the end we got a month worth of detensions. It was totally worth it though.**

(15:55)  **The look on her face. Priceless.**

(15:55)  _ Wow. _

(15:56)  _ I’m actually speechless. _

(15:56)  _ You really did that? _

(15:56)  **Yep**

(15:56) **┗(＾0＾)┓**

(15:57)  _ I _

(15:57)  _ Wow _

(15:57)  _ Suddenly I wish I wasn’t homeschooled. _

(15:57)  _ And actually had friends. _

(15:58)  **You’re homeschooled?**

(15:58)  **I didn’t know that.**

(15:58)  _ Well, maybe because I haven’t told you that before. _

(15:58)  **Hmm, you’re probably right**

(15:59)  **And you have friends**

(15:59)  _ How would you know that? _

(15:59)  **Because I’m your friend**

(15:59)  _ I don’t think that really counts. _

(15:59)  _ I don’t know what you look like, I have no idea what you sound like and we have known each other for like two, three days? _

(16:00)  **Yeah yeah, whatever**

(16:00)  **What about the friend that came up with the nickname Monny?**

(16:00)  _ Well, I guess she’s my friend. _

(16:00)  _ But she doesn’t live near me, so we never really get to hang out anymore. _

(16:01) _I mean, she is still my best friend, but I don't get to do stuff with her, you know?_

(16:01) **Yeah, I think I understand**

(16:01)  **Well, just so you know**

(16:01)  **Even though we have never met and we’ve only know each other for a couple of days, I really like you, and I would want to be your friend**

(16:02)  _ That’s very kind of you. _

(16:02)  **I didn’t say that to be ‘kind’**

(16:02)  **I actually want to be your friend**

(16:02)  _ But you don’t know me. _

(16:03)  _ There is so much stuff that I’m not telling you. _

(16:03)  _ Important, game changing stuff. _

(16:03)  **So? There is stuff that I’m not telling you too**

(16:03)  **We just have to get to know one another**

(16:04)  _ I _

(16:04)  _ Can we not talk about this? _

(16:04)  _ Not right now. _

(16:05)  **If you say so**

(16:05)  _ I know this is really inconvenient, but I have to go now. _

(16:05)  _ I’m still in the hospital and I’m not going to risk the nurses wrath again. _

(16:05)  **Oh, okay**

(16:06)  **Hey moony?**

(16:06)  _ Yeah? _

(16:06)  **Are we cool?**

(16:06)  _ Yeah. _

(16:06)  **Okay, cool**

(18: 04)  **4\. Do you prefer mango or pumpkin pie?**

(18: 05)  _ What? _

(18: 05)  **Answer the question**

(18: 05)  _ Eh, mango I guess? _

(18: 05)  **Traitor!**

(18: 06)  **You were supposed to choose the pie**

(18: 06)  _ Why? _

(18: 07)  **Because I am currently in the kitchens with prongs and wormtail**

(18: 07)  **And we are trying to decide what we should bring back to our dorm**

(18: 07)  **Prongs wanted mango (for some reason that I literally cannot understand) and I wanted pumpkin pie**

(18: 08)  **Wormy doesn’t like either of them**

(18: 08)  **So we had to ask someone else**

(18: 08)  _ Why can’t you just take both mango and pumpkin pie with you? _

(18: 10)  _ Padfoot? _

(18: 10)  _ Don’t tell me you really didn’t think of that _

(18: 10)  **To be fair we are very tired and shit**

(18: 11)  _ I’m literally laughing my head of right now _

(18: 11)  _ Oh no, the nurse are looking at me weird _

(18: 11)  **Ha! That’s what you get for making fun of me**

(18: 12)  **Prongs is also very offended**

(18: 12)  **Although he says he agree with your taste**

(18: 12)  _ Isn’t he like, a health freak? _

(18: 12)  **...Yeah?**

(18: 13)  _ Then I don’t think he will agree with my tastes. _

(18: 13)  _ It feels like I eat more chocolate than I do normal food. _

(18: 13)  _ And still I’m skinny as a stick. _

(18: 14)  **Are you one of those disgusting people who can eat as much shit food as they want, and still not get fat?**

(18: 14)  **Also, Prongs says he is deeply disturbed by how much chocolate you eat**

(18: 15)  _ Yes, I am definitely one of those people. _

(18: 15)  _ And tell Prongs that he will never understand real pleasure until he eats an entire chocolate bar and not feel an ounce of regret. _

(18: 15)  **To be honest, that does sound pretty awesome**

(18: 17)  **Prongs sais, and I quote “You do not need chocolate to feel satisfied, there is so much more to this life”**

(18: 17)  _ And here I was thinking that Prongs was a good person…  _

(18: 18)  **Oh my god, what have I done?!**

(18: 18)  **He won’t stop talking about it**

(18: 19)  **“Why should we rely on something as trivial as food to bring us happiness, when we can experience joy from friendships and love?”**

(18: 19)  _ Haha, I think that’s your problem. _

(18: 20)  **Traitor**

(18: 20)  **Anyway, I have to go now**

(18: 20)  **Don’t want to get caught on the way back to our dormity**

(18: 20)  Okay, have fun.

(18: 21)  And don’t get caught.

(18: 21)  **I’ll try**

(22:46)  **It’s your time to ask a question**

(22:47)  _ Oh is it? _

(22:47)  _ What number? _

(22:47)  **4, I think**

(22:48)  _ Okay. _

(22:48)  _ Um _

(22:48)  _ 4\. When’s your birthday? _

(22:49)  **It’s november 3rd, but I don’t really celebrate it**

(22:49)  _ Why? _

(22:50)  **Bad memories**

(22:50)  **You know what my family was like**

(22:50)  _ Oh, I see _

(22:50)  _ It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it. _

(22:51)  **No, no, it’s fine**

(22:51)  **It’s gotten better, the last few years**

(22:51)  **Prongs and Wormy have helped me create new, good memories**

(22:51)  _ That’s good, I’m glad you have such wonderful friends. _

(22:52)  **Yeah, they really are wonderful**

(22:52)  **So, 5. When’s your birthday?**

(22:52)  _ Mars 10th, but it’s not that big of a deal for me. _

(22:53)  _ It’s usually just my aunt, Lily and I. _

(22:53)  _ But I prefer it that way, I don’t like it when there’s too many people. _

(22:53)  **I can understand that**

(22:54)  **Is Lily the friend who lives far away?**

(22:54)  _ Yes, she is _

(22:54)  **Okay, just checking**

(22:55)  **I just realized that we have never really talked about your family**

(22:55)  **I mean, you know about mine, and that I live with the Potters now**

(22:55)  **But you’ve never really said anything, except that you are talking to your aunt**

(22:57)  _ Oh _

(22:57)  _ I don’t really talk about my family that often, sorry _

(22:57)  **Oh, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine**

**** (22:57)  **I didn’t think that maybe it’s a tough subject for you as well**

(22:59)  _ No, no, it’s fine _

(22:59)  _ I live with my aunt now _

(22:59)  _ My mom died a few years back, and my father _

(22:59)  _ Well, I can’t live with him. _

(23:00)  **I’m sorry about your mother**

(23:00)  _ It’s fine, it was a long time ago. _

(23:00)  _ It’s getting pretty late, I should probably go to sleep. _

(23:01)  **Oh, okay**

(23:01)  **Sweet dreams Moony <3**

(23:01)  _ Sweet dreams Padfoot. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter <3 Feedback in the comments is very appricitated, or you can just say hi. 
> 
> See you soon, I think.


	3. Socks and cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a lot longer than I thought it would, especially since it’s not a very long chapter but… well. Here we are at last.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you notice any errors, don’t hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Sirius is Bold  
> Remus is Italic  
> And intrudusing... Lily and James!  
> Lily is Underlined  
> James is Regular

October 21st, Monday

(06:46)  **Mooooonyyyy**

(06:46)  **I want to die**

(06:46)  **Who gave schools the right to force its students to wake up at such an ungodly hour?**

(06:46)  **This is pure tortyre**

(06:47)  **And you’re not even here to make me feel better, because you are homeschooled and don’t need to wake up until like, ten minutes before you start**

(06:47)  **Sometimes I really hate you**

(06:48)  **And the fact that Prongs won’t stop being so fucking sheerful**

(06:48)  **Like, what is there to be happy about at 6 fucking am in the morning?**

(06:53)  **At least the food is good**

(07:55)  _ It’s always so fun to wake up and read your messages. _

(07:55)  _ You really are such a drama queen. _

(07:56)  **I am very much insulted about that accusation, but I don’t have time to tell you all about it, because I am running late to my math class, and my teacher will certainly not be happy if I’m late**

(07:56)  _ As if you care if you’re late or not. _

(07:57)  **You know me so well, my dear moonshine**

(07:57)  _ Moonshine is still, and will always be, a stupid nickname. _

(07:57)  **Shh, you love it really**

(07:58)  _ Lies. _

(07:58)  **;)**

(10:12) Mate, stop staring at your phone

(10:12) We get it, you’re in love with moony, but you actually have to take notes in this class, because Lily isn’t here, which means I can’t charm her to give us her notes

(10:13)  **I resent that accusation**

(10:13)  **I am not in love with moony**

(10:13)  **Also, Lily is immune to your charm**

(10:13)  **I think it’s the deep burning hatred for you, but I’m not sure**

(10:14) We both know that is a complete lie

(10:14) You’re so in love with Moony

(10:14) And Lily loves me, really

(10:15)  **I’m not!**

(10:15)  **You’re just jealous because it’s going so much better for moony and me, that its is for you and Lily**

(10:16) Shut up, or I’m going to snitch on you

(10:16) And if you get your phone taken away, you won’t be able to text Moony all day

(10:16)  **You wouldn’t dare**

(10:17) I absolutely would

(10:17)  **I hate you**

(10:17) Love you too, mate

(15:27)  **Did you know that in ancient Greece and Rome, they used spider web as bandages**

(15:29)  _ I hate you for putting that image in my brain. _

(15:29)  _ I’m literally shuddering at the thought of having spider webs all over my body. _

(15:29)  **Yeah, but apparently it’s good at keeping the wound clear, so it won’t infect**

(15:30)  _ How do you even _

(15:30)  _ You know what, I’m not even going to ask. _

(15:30)  _ I don’t want to know. _

(15:30)  **You know, you’re always accusing me of being a drama queen**

(15:31)  **But you are always exaggerating as well**

(15:31)  _ No, you misunderstand _

(15:31)  _ I’m not a drama queen, I’m sarcastic. _

(15:32)  _ There’s a difference. _

(15:32)  **Yeah, sure**

(15:32)  **Then I’m also just “sarcastic”**

(15:33)  _ No, you are a drama queen, because your reactions are actually genuine, whereas my reactions are consciously made exaggerated, as a part of my sarcasm. _

(15:33)  _ It’s not my fault that you don’t understand sarcasm. _

(15:34)  **Hey! That’s not true!**

(15:34)  _ No, of course not. Because you, the Great Padfoot, is good at everything. _

(15:34)  **Exactly, now you understand :D**

(15:35)  _ That was very clearly sarcasm. _

(15:35)  **What?!**

(15:35)  **So you didn’t mean it?**

(15:35)  _ No, I most certainly did not. _

(15:36)  **(╥_╥)**

(15:36)  _ Oh, stop crying. _

(15:36)  **You are so inconsiderate of my feelings!**

(15:37)  **I’m a sensitive boy (but don’t tell anyone that, it’ll ruin my reputation)**

(15:37)  _ Is crying not punk rock? _

(15:37)  **It can be, but it doesn’t fit with my aesthetic**

(15:38)  _ Oh, of course. _

(15:38)  _ We wouldn’t want to ruin your aesthetic. _

(15:38)  **Are you being sarcastic again?**

(15:38)  _ What would make you think that? _

(15:39)  **I don’t know, I just got the vibes**

(15:39)  _ Ah, I see. _

(15:39)  _ Well, to spare your very sensitive feelings, we can say that I wasn’t being sarcastic. _

(15:40)  **ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

(15:40)  **What are you doing right now?**

(15:40)  _ Oh, nothing, really. _

(15:40)  _ Just lazing around in my bed. _

(15:41)  **Ooh, are you wearing one of your super soft hoodies?**

(15:41)  _ Yep, and super soft socks as well. _

(15:41)  **Moony, you are like, the equivalent of cute**

(15:42)  _ Shhh. _

(15:42)  _ You’re making me blush. _

(15:42)  **Blushing Moony is my favorite Moony**

(15:43)  _ You still don’t know what I look like. _

(15:43)  **It doesn’t matter**

(15:43)  **I already have a picture of you in my mind, and I imagine you being really cute when you blush**

(15:45)

(15:45)  **I didn’t know you have a cat!!**

(15:45)  **It’s so cute**

(15:46)  **( ͡♥ ͜ʖ ͡♥)**

(15:46)  _ I haven’t told you that? _

(15:46)  **No, I feel so betrayed**

(15:47)  _ I honestly thought I had. _

(15:47)  _ Well, I have a cat. _

(15:47)  _ But, to be fair, it’s more my aunt’s cat than mine. _

(15:48)  _ She’s just not home right now, so Zoeigh’s had no one else to go to. _

(15:48)  **Zoeigh? Is that really what you named her?!**

(15:48)  _ Hey! Don’t look at me, it was my aunt. _

(15:49)  _ We just call her Zoe though, it’s a lot easier to say.  _

(15:49)  **Those socks do look kinda comfy though, not gonna lie**

(15:49)  _ They are very comy. _

(15:50)  _ Oh, my aunt just came home. _

(15:50)  _ I’ll talk to you later. _

(15:50)  **Sure, ttyl <3**

(18:18)  Rem?

(18:22)  _ Oh, hello Lily <3 _

(18:22)  Yes, yes, hello

(18:23)  I just wanted to check in on you

(18:23)  Your aunt told me you’ ve been discharged from the hospital

(18:23)  _ How did you even know I was there in the first place? _

(18:23)  _ I never told you. _

(18:24)  I know, but Clara always tells me everything, since we both know you won’t

(18:24)  _ My aunt is apparently a traitor. _

(18:24)  Oh, stop being so difficult Remus

(18:24)  We just care about you

(18:24)  But it’s hard when you never tell me what’s going on in your life

(18:25)  _ I’m sorry Lils. _

(18:25)  It’s ok

(18:25)  I just wanted to tell you, that I’m always here, no matter what

(18:25)  And so is Clara

(18:26)  _ I love you Lily Evans. _

(18:26)  And I love you Remus Lupin

(18:26)  So, tell me what’s happened since we last spoke?

(18:26)  _ Oh, nothing. _

(18:27)  _ It’s all been pretty boring. _

(18:27)  _ Just stuck in the hospital, constantly puking up my guts. _

(18:27)  _ Nothing out of the ordinary. _

(18:28)  Was it bad?

(18:28)  _ Nah, it’s definitely been worse. _

(18:28)  So, you’re saying nothing interesting happened?

_ Typing…  _

(18:29)  I’m taking your silence as a sign that something did happen, and now you’re debating whether or not to tell me

(18:30)  _ You know me so well. _

(18:30)  Of course I do

(18:31)  Now, spill it.

(18:31)  _ Okay, okay _

(18:31)  _ So, there was this guy that accidentally texted me, like two weeks ago. _

(18:31)  Okay… 

(18:32)  _ And it was a very - _

(18:32)  _ Unique person. _

(18:33)  _ He thought I was his friend, and started yelling about a mission or something. _

(18:33)  _ And so I did what I always do. _

(18:33)  Being a sarcastic little arsehole

(18:34)  _ Exactly. _

(18:34)  _ Well, the funny thing is, we kept talking. _

(18:34)  _ Or, well texting, I guess. _

(18:35)  _ And, now it’s been over two weeks and we’re still texting each other. _

(18:35)  _ He literally sent me a text not even two hours ago. _

(18:35)  So, what you’re saying is that you’ve been texting a stranger? 

(18:36)  _ Well, yes. _

(18:36)  I don’t know if I should chastise you for talking to a complete stranger, or be proud that you’re actually  (18:37)  talking to someone

(18:37)  _ I can talk to people. _

(18:37)  You sure about that?

(18:38)  You talk to like, two people

(18:38)  Your aunt and I

(18:38)  Well, now three people it seems

(18:39)  _ Whatever. _

(18:39)  _ Oh, he just texted me, I’ll talk to later Lils. _

(18:40)  Did you just ditch me for the stranger?

(18:40)  Funnily enough, I’m not even mad

(18:39)  **Heya Moony!**

(18:40)  _ Hello. _

(18:40)  **I’ve noticed that you always use proper punctuation**

(18:40)  **That’s like, the most nerdy thing ever**

(18:41)  _ Just because I use correct grammar doesn’t mean I’m a nerd _

(18:41)  _ No, wait. _

(18:41)  _ I realised how stupid that sounded the momen I hit ‘send’. _

(18:41)  _ I take it back. _

(18:42)  **Good, because I was about to have a real talk with you**

(18:42)  **But I just don’t understand**

(18:42)  **Why do you waste time on spelling right and shit**

(18:42)  _ Well, I write a lot, and I’m very into literature. _

(18:43)  _ Spelling wrong goes against everything that I stand for. _

(18:43)  **What, would it really hurt that much to just skip the period?**

(18:43)  _ Of course not, I’m not that much of a nerd _

(18:43)  _ No, okay you were right, that really did hurt. _

(18:44)  **You, Moony, are the nerdiest nerd to ever nerd**

(18:44)  _ I’m pretty sure ‘nerdiest’ isn't a word _

(18:44)  **Well now it is**

(18:44)  **You mentioned that you write**

(18:45)  _ Yes…  _

(18:45)  **… Can I read some?**

(18:45)  _ No. _

(18:46)  **Oh, c’mon moons**

(18:46)  _ No, absolutely not. _

(18:46)  **Pretty please?**

(18:46)  **(◕ᴥ◕)**

(18:46)  _ I _

(18:47)  _ Well, okay then. _

(18:47)  _ But you don’t get to say anything about it after. _

(18:47)  _ You read it, and then pretend it never happened. _

(18:47)  **Do I really have to?**

(18:48)  _ Yes. _

(18:48)  ***sigh* Fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeeeene**

(18:48)  _ But it’s a little depressing. _

(18:48)  _ Just warning you. _

(18:49)  **It’s fine, just send it already**

(18:49)  _ Okay, here we go. _

(18:52)  _ For an outsider, Plainshire might look just like any other small village. With old, cozy looking houses, welcoming little shops, smiling inhabitants and a peaceful quiet, it might even seem like a paradise. A place you wish you lived in. A dream. _

(18:54) _ But if you start looking closer, you are going to begin to see another picture. _

(18:54) _ The polite smiles might start to look just a little bit too strained, the joyful laughs might start to sound just a bit too boisterous. You start to notice that when the people think no one is looking, they drop their smiles as easily as taking off a mask. _

(18:56) _ And this is when you realize that maybe things are not what they look like. You start to wonder what’s the cause for this. _

(18:57)  _ If you tried to ask someone on the street you would be met with the too broad smiles and the too loud laughs. You would be dismissed. But if you dared to venture out into the night, in the darkest hours, you might start hearing snippets of truths from whispered conversations in the shadows. The picture that you have been painting up in your head starts to become clearer as you slowly unravel the dark history of the once innocent village named Plainshire.  _

(19:00) _ But it's not until you enter the eerie looking pub, that is so different from all the other colorful, welcoming houses, that you get the full story. A suspicious looking man reeking of alcohol starts talking to you in a hushed voice, telling you about the story of the townspeople. Telling you how time and time again, the village had been struck by tragedies. First, it was the young man who fell off a cliff, then it was the old lady that drowned in the local lake. By the time you get to the story of the little girl who starved to death in her own house, forgotten by her own parents, you are in tears. And by the time the sun was starting to rise on the horizon, the stranger tells you that he only has one story left. The most recent one, and also the most tragic. _

(19:04) _ It’s about a boy, only thirteen years old. He was an orphan, having long since lost his parents. But even after all the hardships the boy had gone through, he remained gentil. The other townspeople saw him as an angel sent from above. He was just genuinely kind, in that way we all want to be, bet never will. They said the boy was too kind for his own good. That he was too forgiving, too trusting. But the boy didn’t care. He just wanted to make people happy, because that would make him happy. _

(19:06) _ The boy’s kindness also reached all the forest’s animals. He loved the forest. He could spend hours there, just listening to the peaceful sound of birdsong, letting the quiet calm of the forest envelope him. He wasn’t scared of what lured in the darker parts, because he always saw the best in people, as well as animals.  _

(19:07) _ But the townspeople always told him to never go too deep into the forest. They always became so unhappy when he mentioned it, always looked so worried, and the boy didn’t want to worry them, so he never went in too far. But that day, he was troubled. It was in the middle of the winter, and the boy wanted, no, needed to make sure all the animals had enough food. So he walked deeper and deeper into the woods, throwing bread crumbs along the way.  _

(19:09) _ He stumbled upon a wolf. It looked really, really hungry, so the boy stretched out his hand to give it some bread…  _

(19:10) _ That day was the last day of his life. The villagers found his body when they were out hunting. Or, at least parts of it. In the end, the boy’s kindness had led him to nothing but his death. At least he got to join his parents in heaving, because there is no way he could have gone to hell.  _

(19:11) _ His death would forever be remembered by those who knew him, and the village would never be the same. _

(19:11) _ When you leave the village to go home, you know that a piece of you is left behind, forever remembering the tales of innocent people finding tragic ends.  _ You _ will never be the same. Everytime you see a child, you will remember the little boy whose heart was too kind. _

(19:12)  **Wow, Remus…**

(19:12)  _ No, don’t. _

(19:12)  _ We had an agreement, remember? _

(19:12)  **But-**

(19:13)  _ No buts. _

(19:13)  _ You will say nothing of what you just read. _

(19:13)  **Okay…**

(19:14)  **(っ◞‸◟c)**

(19:14)  _ Good. _

(19:14)  _ Well, I’m going to go make dinner, and then I’m going to do homework because I’ve been putting that off, so I’ll probably text you before I go to bed, or something. _

(19:15)  **But that’s hours away**

(19:15)  **How am I supposed to be without you for so long????**

(19:15)  _ Just, be with Prongs or Wormtail. _

(19:16)  **…**

(19:16)  **What if I don’t want to be with them, did you think of that huh**

(19:16)  **No, you didn’t**

(19:18)  **You’re not answering**

(19:19)  **Did you go?**

(19:20)  **Hmph**

(19:21)  **You really have to stop walking out of the conversation like this**

(20:32)  _ Never. _

(20:33)  **You’re so mean moons**

(20:33)  _ Thank you. _

(20:33)  **Nooo**

(20:33)  **Don’t say thank you**

(20:34)  **I wasn’t complimenting you**

(20:34)  _ I know. _

(20:34)  _ Anyway, I’m knackered, so I’m going to go to bed soon. _

(20:35)  _ Just wanted to say goodnight. _

(20:35)  **Oh, okay**

(20:35)  _ But tell me about your day first. _

(20:36)  **Why... ?**

(20:36)  _ Because I want to hear about it.  _

(20:36)  **Okay, I guess**

(20:37)  **So I was late for my first class which my teacher, surprisingly didn’t appreciate very much**

(20:38)  **Then I just had a few more classes, but I wasn’t listening too much because prongs, wormtail and I were too busy secretly planning for our next big prank**

(20:38)  **Other than that, I didn’t really do anything important**

(20:39)  _ Well, it sounds like you had a good day.  _

(20:39)  **Yeah, it was good**

(20:39)  **Wbu?**

(20:40)  _ Oh, my day was just fine. _

(20:40)  _ Nothing really happened. _

(20:40)  _ Talked a little with my friend, cleared some things out between us. _

(20:41)  **That’s good**

(20:41)  _ Yeah _

(20:41)  _ Well, I’m getting sleepy, so I’ll just go to bed now _

(20:42)  _ Goodnight Padfoot _

(20:42)  **Goodnight Moonshine <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are appreciated, as it lets me know if people are actually enjoying this. We’ll see when I get around to write the next chapter.
> 
> I also feel like I should mention that I have no particular goal for where this is going. I just write for fun.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this, it really means the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the thing about ketchup is real, but I read it here: https://telanganatoday.com/did-you-know-tomato-ketchup-was-once-used-as-medicine
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 As I said before, feedback is appriciated.


End file.
